


Pathos

by buckybarnesplumwhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clucky (a ship between reader bucky and carol), F/F, F/M, Multi, black reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesplumwhore/pseuds/buckybarnesplumwhore
Summary: Carol leaves again.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Pathos

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: Clucky (Bucky & Carol) x black!reader
> 
> warnings: angst, fluff, tearful goodbye, a smidge of implied smut.  
> a/n: inspired by @your-persephone-writes ‘s La Petite Mort and @imanuglywombat ‘s ship of Bucky Barnes and Carol Danvers. What a perfect one-shot. Laura is so brilliant for making that ship. I swear — some of my mutuals just like to take my heart and just STOMP on it. Ya’ll have no bounds on my fucking heart?!
> 
> p.s. just a drabble while I finish up challenges and requests.
> 
> Do not repost my works!

Gloom suffocates the room, tense silence, agile footfalls, and three souls on the cusp of forlorn ache. A blur of blonde paces across the bedroom, fabric folded and packed with begrudging quickness – pensive shoulders sag.

Yearning to just curl back into bed – with you two. Fingers craving to trace the soft pink scar tissue that meets metal and coiled creamy muscle; and warm sepia breasts just ripe for the suckle. Dangling at her neck was a star necklace, a gift from you, and Bucky for Carol’s birthday; an emblem for her nickname yourself and Bucky donned her. Stardust; originating from long nights during the long months of Carol’s afflicting absence, Bucky and you star-gaze in the compound’s garden.

Often, a shooting twinkling star sparkles in the inky sky, and hope blooms in your chests – without fail, “There’s Carol.” Slips from your lips’ like a hymn. Dainty shaky fingers intertwine with Bucky’s calloused yet delicate flesh hand. Grounding him from his heavy breathing, struggling himself to contain the impending panic attack.

Goose, and Alpine curled into a blended ball of fur – a yin-yang of sunset dew, and pure snow. Quietly laying on the pillows, moping that one of their mothers is leaving. Time ceases, your souls weeping, your bare feet fiddling against each other against the carpet, his voice only a whisper, so small and frail, would probably crack if he spoke any louder.

“Please stay.” A tug from his metal fingers, crawling from her wrists up her shoulders, cooling Carol’s flushed skin. Cupping his stubble jaw bringing his pink lips to hers.

“I promise, this trip will be shorter this time.” She mumbled against his lips, fingers rubbing his scalp, entangled in his chestnut tresses. A sniffle, his touch-starved flesh screams for you both. To cradle him, to soothe his demons – always have to be near you, and Carol.

Holding hands, toy with brown curls, and blonde locs, or legs wrapped around each other, a shadow that is never far, stemming from paranoia, and decades worth of abuse. He hummed, a faltering smile, not daring to further speak, fearing a sob would erupt. The last mission almost tittered into almost a year. His hands are now exploring, memorizing her features as if it’s the last time – her bright blue eyes, the slope of her nose, her lips, her neck.

Lips reach her pulse point, she sighed – a heavenly touch. Carol tilted her head to your direction, stretching her hand out to grab the nape of your neck, crashing your lips together. Enveloping in scent, touch, and bursts of colors. A collision of memories begin to flash beyond your eyelids like a film reel. All the beautiful love-making, three souls molding into one.

The connection of two heroes who were wiped, and stripped of their identities crying on your shoulders late at night. Hot tears stream down your cheeks, puffy from earlier hours of crying.

“Don’t cry. I love you both.” Her neon green polished thumb rubs your droplets away. On instinct, you and Bucky pull her down to the bed – your furry children take it as their cue to leave; letting their parents have their privacy.

Clothes fly in the air, colliding on the floor. Bodies crawling, and entangling each other.

As if it was truly the last time, it was a slow intense burn, passionate, savoring every tingling nerve, every lick, inhaling _I’ll miss you. I need you. I love you more than life itself_ exhaling. Teeth nibbling – branding each other, claiming. Lovebites litter Carol’s neck, and chest – even aliens in distant galaxies will know she’s taken.

Morning sun flourish in a haze, serene – a rude awakening, a harsh punch to the heart. Red swollen eyes, and feverish lips, one last kiss goodbye. Tight hugs of all three, just contently squished in each other’s arms, somber come back soon. Carol even kissed Goose, and Alpine goodbye on their furry little heads.

“I promise to come back – back home.” Foreheads pressed together, one final I love you.

Neon swirls of golden light surround her suit, as if light-years worth of stars from the galaxies, and rays from the sun were crafted; the power of stardust, and kree blood soars through her form.

Animated as she twirls, flying in the air – aiming for the sky, waving as she goes. Fading in the skies, a twinkle – _a wink_ , Carol ever so cheeky. Magnificent, a beacon of hope, a deity to wish upon for a better tomorrow – truly like a shooting star.

Bucky nestles you in his arms – at first, he stills, concentrating with his enhanced hearing. A little _thumpthumpthump_ ; he cups your tummy, caressing it. His chin gently lays on your curled dome – a small watery smile curls at his lips – a faint little heartbeat beats in his ears.


End file.
